


Yes, Miss Clayton

by thewildtype



Series: Damie One Shots [4]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dani gets into it, Don't bother squinting there is no plot, F/F, Jamie has a teacher kink, Shameless Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildtype/pseuds/thewildtype
Summary: There's something about Dani's teacher voice that riles Jamie up.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Damie One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108964
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	Yes, Miss Clayton

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill: Jamie's reaction in episode 4 when Dani says "no!" to Miles after he hits the table with his fist.

Jamie couldn’t help the shit eating grin forming out of the corner of her mouth. It was funny though. The audacity of Miles asking- no demanding Dani to give him a glass of wine. If he was smart, he would play up the sympathy card. But he doesn’t. Not even close.

Instead, Miles not so brilliantly brought up the absolute last topic anyone should ever bring up: Peter Quint. Leave it up to Miles to the hold the scum of the earth that was Peter Quint upon a pedestal and throw it in Dani’s face as a valid argument to allow him a taste of alcohol.

Owen quickly chimed in, trying to diffuse the situation but his suggestion of watering down the drink only seemed to anger the boy. Miles slammed his fist on the table repeating his demand loud and clear.

That’s when it happened.

Dani shot out of her seat, standing with her back straight and arm pointing towards the hall. All while holding a steady glare at Miles.

“Uh-uh. No!”

The direct and even tone of those few words left an everlasting impression. It stirred something within Jamie

She had never seen Dani like _this_ before.

Just earlier that evening, Dani was shaking with terror over possibly seeing the loathsome Peter Quint. In that moment, she seemed so small and fragile. Jamie wanted to hug her and hold her for as long as she needed.

But this version of Dani hit differently.

She was commanding. In control. She wasn’t afraid of anyone.

It was _hot_.

Suddenly Jamie felt a lot warmer. _Everywhere_.

Dani averts her eyes from Miles gesturing to Flora with a subtle nod.

A silent command.

Flora cowers slightly at the silent order. She moved to Miles grabbing him by the elbow, tugging him away from the table. But Miles stands his ground in defiance.

“Come on. Both of you.” Dani demands again. Her voice deeper. Grave.

Jamie discreetly crosses her legs under the table. It does nothing to calm the building pressure.

She smiles, as the mental image of Dani using that tone of voice to command an entire classroom of unruly students back to order flashes before eyes.

At some point during her little fantasy, the children leave making their way to the stairs. After a few seconds, Dani trots along after them.

“You know, I do like that young woman.” Hannah admits, taking a sip of red wine.

Jamie nods along. She likes her too.

She likes this side of her _a_ _lot_.

After a few minutes pass, Jamie makes an excuse to leave the table and go find Dani. She figured Owen and Hannah won’t be opposed to some alone time for themselves. She makes her way to the children’s’ rooms. Miles’s room was dark and empty. Puzzled, Jamie walked to the adjacent room. She found sweet little Flora tucked into bed. There was no sign of Dani.

“Flora, do you know where Dani is?”

“Miss Clayton went after Miles. I think they were headed towards the other wing.”

Jamie wishes Flora a night filled with sweet dream before proceeding to the opposite side of the mansion. She quickly discovered only one room had the lights on. Jamie entered the classroom, scanning the room until her eyes settled on Dani standing with her hands on her hips at the front of the room.

Dani was behind the large wooden desk. The teacher’s desk. Dani’s desk.

Jamie shuddered from the visual. Apparently, still very much _not_ over Dani’s teacher performance at dinner.

After a few seconds, Dani’s eyes found hers. She let out an exacerbated sigh.

“I just don’t know where he could be. I _saw_ him come in here.”

A wicked thought crosses Jamie’s mind. She moves into the room stopping in front of one of the children's desks at the front of the room. The closest one to Dani.

“I could help you look for him.” Jamie says as she leans back against the tiny desk. The hem of her skirt rises. She smiles when Dani’s eyes flicker down, clearly noticing. “If you tell me to.” Jamie hoped her batting eye lashes and suggestive tone resonates with Dani.

Dani looks at her curiously. She moves around the desk standing in front of Jamie. She opens her mouth to speak but before she could say anything her eyes flicker over her shoulder, fixating on something widening in surprise for a split second before narrowing with intense focus.

That’s when it happened, _again_.

“Miles. Go to your room. Now.”

Dani’s voice was strong. Deeper. Almost a primal growl.

It sends a pleasant chill along Jamie’s spine, coursing through her veins, paralyzing her where she stood leaning against the desk. Unable to control her body’s reaction to Dani like _this_. There was a steady pressure building below, demanding attention while her heart pounds widely in her chest. Her eyes remained fixed on Dani. Memorized by the fire in her eyes.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Jamie’s breath hitches eyes flutter at the command. The audible noise drew Dani’s attention.

Dani raises her brow in confusion opens her mouth as if to speak to Jamie, but her eyes flicker over Jamie’s shoulder. Back and forth between Miles and Jamie as if watching for a reaction from Jamie.

“Bed. Now.”

Jamie hears tiny footsteps march off behind her. Jamie doesn’t look back. Her eyes flutter as Dani leans into her space, whispering, “Wait here.” Before escorting Miles to his room.

While quiet, the tone was steady… commanding even. Jamie does as she is told. She waits there. For how long? Who knows?

She focuses on her ragged breathes. The pounding in her chest. The pulsing below.

Soon the door shuts. A lock clicks. The lights dim, leaving the full moon shining through the lone window and dim glow from the closet in the back to illuminate the room.

Footsteps, adult ones, pad across the hardwood floors behind her. Reverberating through Jamie, thrumming in her veins with anticipation. Her knuckles white from her iron clade grip on the tiny desk to keep herself standing upright. Her eyes fixed on the chalkboard straight ahead as the footsteps get closer and closer.

Dani walks past her without so much as a glance in her direction. She halts at her desk, turning on a time to face her. 

“Jamie.” Dani says, calmly.

“Yes, Miss Clayton?” Jamie asks hoping Dani will take the bait and keep this little game going for as long possible.

Judging by the crooked, playful grin, Dani was all in. She turned, picking up a wooden ruler from her desk. She ran it between the lengths of her slender digits, slowly. Her eyes never left Jamie as if she were gauging her reaction. Testing the waters. If she did, Jamie hardly noticed. She was transfixed by the suggestive movements. If there was any time in her life where she would happily trade her life to become a ruler, this was the time.

Jamie clenches her thighs together. An action that did not go unnoticed by Dani.

In a split second, Dani’s demeanor changed from playful to business. She slapped the ruler into her outstretched palm startling Jamie. Dani’s smile widened, clearly pleased.

“So, you’re looking for a way to earn some extra credit? Is that right?”

There was a playful glint in Dani’s eyes that caused Jamie’s heart to pick up its pace.

Dani was into this too.

Jamie emphatically nods her head yes. Because, well, yes, yes, yes…

“I have an assignment in mind.” Dani began, placing the ruler back on the desk and then settling both hands on her hips, “Something I could use your help with. It will tame time and effort to accomplish. Do you think you’re up for that?”

Jamie dry swallows the lump in the back of her throat.

“I’m up for anything, Miss Clayton.”

The devilish up turn of Dani’s plush lips intensifies the aching between Jamie’s legs. Dani tugs at the hem of her shirt drawing Jamie’s attention to her delicate fingers wrapped around the fabric. The aching intensifies as Dani lifts the shirt over her head, pulsating pure carnal heat through her veins igniting burning desire through every molecule of her being.

Jamie’s fingers twitch at her side desperate to replace Dani’s fingers with her own as Dani proceeds to run her own fingers along the length of her abdomen, higher, and higher until they reach the underwire of her bra, sliding around back and unhooking it with one, long exaggerated movement. The offending garment was gone in another effortless motion leaving Dani’s perfect supple chest on display. Dani’s hands continued their dance along her skin. Returning to her breasts. Caressing them, squeezing, and sighing in pleasure. It was too much for Jamie to bare. The breathless sigh calling her to action. She stood from her chair stepping towards Dani.

Dani stops her ministrations. She quirks an eyebrow with her eyes fixed on Jamie.

“Tsk tsk. I didn’t give you permission to get out of your seat, did I?”

Jamie freezes. Steadying her breathing.

Dani smiles her delicious, wicked smile relishing in Jamie’s faltering self-control. Her hands resume their tracing. Down from her chest to her hips, then lower still. Her thumbs hook around the hem of her jeans, sliding towards the front. She pops the top button open. Jamie _feels_ the pop somewhere within. She consciously fought the urge to surge forward and rip the denim off of Dani with her hands, her teeth, by whatever means necessary. 

Dani was in control… and she knew it. Subjecting Jamie to a purgatory of voyeurism that started and ended when she, and only she, willed it so leaving Jamie wanting and solely at her mercy for relief.

It was so unbelievably hot.

The grinding of metal on metal echoed against the walls of the classroom as Dani slowly unzipped the front fly. Soon, the last remaining articles of clothing vanished somewhere behind the desk revealing Dani’s flawless body bare in the moonlight. She placed her hands along the edge of her desk, leaning back, staring at Jamie with hooded eyes.

The room fell silent. All Jamie could hear were her own uneven, ragged breathes as her eyes raked over the expanse of creamy skin, the supple curves. Jamie balled her hands into fists, digging her nails into her palms to refrain them from touching Dani, herself, _anything_ at all.

Dani beckons Jamie to the front of the class with the waggle of her index finger, which she did practically tripping over herself as she made her way to the front of the class as quickly as possible.

Dani reclaims the ruler, resting it upon Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie’s eyes locked with Dani’s.

“On your knees.”

Soon there is a pressure under the wooden object, pushing down into Jamie’s flesh directing her towards the floor.

“As you wish, Miss Clayton.” Jamie said, bending her knees, lowering her body to the ground settling in front of Dani. Jamie released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding as Dani spread her legs apart a little wider, rewarding her with a much more intimate view.

“Jamie, I need you to touch me and _only me._ ” Dani purred.

She unclenched her fingers, reaching out and settling on Dani’s thighs. The her finger pads tingling as she ran them up the soft, delicate skin of Dani’s inner thighs. Her heart beats wildly against her rib cage because finally, _finally_. Her entire body gravitates, headfirst, towards Dani. Leaning in wafting the musky aroma of Dani’s glistening desire. Jamie drags her tongue through slick folds that radiate heat, finishing her stroke at Dani’s clit. Flicking once, then twice. The strangled moan from above settling, throbbing between her own thighs.

Warm, tangy elixir coating everywhere. Her tongue, her lips, her chin, all covered _with Dani_.

Nails scrap along her scalp, threading into her hair tugging at the roots guiding Jamie with silent orders to move higher, lower, faster, _deeper_. Jamie takes the commands in stride, one after the other obediently giving Dani everything she wanted and needed.

Dani lifts one leg, resting her heel along Jamie’s back. The new position grants Jamie better access.

She slips in one finger, then two setting a rhythmic tempo set to the tune of Dani’s guttural moans.

Her thigh quakes under Jamie’s palm, the one anchoring her to the desk, as she teeters over the edge. Jamie dares to glance up soaking in the glorious sight of Dani head back, chest heaving, messy, and completely undone. All for her.

All because of her.

After a few labored breathes, Dani pulls Jamie to her feet engulfing her in a searing kiss. It’s sloppy and unfocused. A divine mixture of saliva and arousal. Jamie melts into it, let’s herself become consumed by it. Her hands roam Dani's bare body. Flitting from hips, arms, shoulder blades, and eventually settling on her lower back holding her close. Keeping their bodies as close together as possible.

Jamie swallows the low moan in the back of her throat as Dani bites her bottom lip. She practically whines when Dani pulls away. Her demeanor fully composed. Back in control.

A pair of strong hands grab her wrist, pealing her hands off of Dani’s soft skin. The palms of her hands quickly cooling as they hover off to the side. Dani warm breath whispers against Jamie’s lips, just inches from Jamie’s own.

“No more touching me.”

Jamie suspends her hands in place.

“Yes, Miss Clayton.” She croaks with desperation. The unspoken “I’m going you ravish you” hovering between them.

Cool air hits her arms, her back, her chest, her legs, as Dani systematically removes every single item of clothing with confident and steady hands, tossing it all somewhere in the dark. Jamie felt self-conscious for standing fully exposed, but it was short lived. In an instant, Dani’s eyes were darker and more focused shimmering with want. Those hungry eyes bore into her. Jamie felt every millisecond of Dani’s ravishing gaze. Her body was on fire. Calling out in silence for more, more, more.

Something in Dani must have heard her desperate plea. Then next thing she knew, hungry lips were on hers depriving her of oxygen and hands were kneading her breasts. Jamie arched into it meeting the touch her eyes fluttering in ecstasy. Finally, more, more, more.

Soon those plush and plaint lip forgo their assault on her mouth turning their attention to Jamie’s neck. Jamie loses herself in the alternating sucking and biting, while nimble digits move lower, dancing along her abdomen. Wetness pools between Jamie’s legs as she wills with all of her might for those fingers to go lower, lower, lower.

But they don’t.

Instead, Dani’s tantalizing finger pads swoop from her abdomen to her hip bone all the way to her spine as Dani pivots her entire body towards Jamie’s backside. She places a single, warm kiss in between Jamie’s shoulder blades before tracing the notches in her spine up along to her neck with the flat of her tongue. Her warm breath ghosting the cool, glistening skin sends a shiver along Jamie’s spine. She clenches her thighs together, slick with arousal. It provides some friction and a temporary relief, but not nearly enough.

The ascent did not stop there. Dani continued peppering kisses along her neck, then nibbled along Jamie’s earlobe. Jamie rocks her hips backwards into Dani on instinct. Dani’s hands reflectively grab both sides of her hips, her own hips rocking back into Jamie.

Warm breath whispers into her ear, with a low and commanding tone. “Bend over for me.”

Without a second’s hesitation, Jamie bends over the desk leaning on her elbows for support. Her breath hitches in the back of her throat when slender digits trace along her inner thigh, rising towards where Jamie needed those fingers most. Nails dig into the flesh of her hip. Jamie braces herself, releasing a long agonizing sigh of relief when finally, _finally_ one, then two slip deep inside with ease. Dani sets a slow pace sliding in and out. Normally, the uniform unhurried thrusting would be enough to satisfy Jamie, but not today. She was too turned on for slow and steady. Jamie juts her hips desperate for more friction, more pressure, more Dani.

Dani keeps Jamie on the precipice of ecstasy. Building her up slowly. Never sending her over the edge. Hovering between pent-up and blissful euphoria was excruciating. Jamie couldn’t help but beg, breathlessly between labored groans.

“Miss… Clayton...” Her strangled plea did not go unnoticed.

Dani freezes mid pump.

“Do you need to come Jamie?” The two fingers half inside of her don’t move, but Jamie feels the swipe of a thumb circle her clit.

“Mhmm…Yes… ” Jamie moans as the circling continues, slowly round and around.

“Please… Miss Clayton.”

Three fingers slam into her, filling her to the brim and setting a faster pace sending Jamie’s eyes towards the back of her head. She doesn’t last much longer before she fully combusts, toppling over the edge. Powerful shockwaves flood her body as she finally attains her release. Dani retracts her hands relieving Jamie of the added pressure from her now overly sensitive, well, _everything_. Jamie lies panting fully leaning on the desk as she recovers.

When her arms and legs no longer feel like jelly, she turns around to face Dani scooting up to sit along the edge of the desk. Dani’s features soften before she leans in and kisses her, pressing flush against Jamie’s chest, resting her arms around Jamie’s neck. The kiss is languid and unhurried. When Dani pulls back, Jamie notes the small smile on her face.

“Did I pass?” Jamie asked as she nuzzles the tips of their noses together.

Dani sighs and chuckles, “A plus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can I write smut or what? I genuinely don't know, this is my first smut one-shot. Let me know in the comments or come yell at me on tumblr @ Please-Return-To-Villanelle


End file.
